


Asking the Matriarch

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Long Shot, Marriage Proposal, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Politics, Tags Are Hard, Vikings, but not much else, nothing to really warn about in this one, some bad things mentioned about the previous leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron had overthrown the previous leader of his clan.  He has gained the respect of the clan, the village, and from others because he took down a tyrannical madman whom no one else had stopped before.But is that enough for him to be able to ask Eclipse's mother to give him her daughter's hand in marriage?





	Asking the Matriarch

 

Megatron, for once, was glad that Bombrush liked to do most of the talking.  It had been almost a few months since he had killed the old leader and taken control of the clan.  While the coup leading up to his ascension had been quite difficult, it had been much easier getting everyone in the clan to his side.  After all, most of them had not thought kindly of the old leader.  The few who had thought otherwise had been taken care of already.  Exiled or killed when they resisted.  That had been the easy moments of his time as leader.

 

Now he was wondering if this was how bad it could get.  As leader, it was his duty to attend to many of the matters at took place within the clan.  One of those also happened to be a negotiator at wedding proposals.

 

Which made this even worse considering it was his own wedding proposal to Eclipse and her family.

 

He was really glad to have had Bombrush with him.  And that he had been at two other proposals before this.

 

At the moment, Bombrush (as the substitute for his position as the main negotiator) was discussing with the elders and Eclipse's mother, Radar, about how Eclipse marrying Megatron would be a good match.

 

"I can assure you, Megatron has proven himself already as a great leader.  He may be cruel and harsh in some ways, but with Megazarak and his... unpopular ways, Megatron had to be such with some of his methods to keep order and peace within the clan.  And let’s not forget how difficult it has been the last few years with the crops and hunt; Megatron only enforced the rationing of some food to ensure we have no repeats of previous winters.  Do you not remember two winters ago when several of our own perished because the best hunters had taken most of the good kill under our old leader's encouragement?"

 

The elders, consisting of the oldest in the clan minus a few who had been in favor of Megazarak, deliberated amongst themselves.  Megatron's second in command had a point, but there were still a few other things to think about that had happened prior to the proposal.

 

And Radar knew it well, from what Megatron could tell from the look on her face.  It was no secret that Megatron and Eclipse had been friends for a long time.  They had been ever since they were young adults.  But that was also the problem.  Though it varied from clan to clan, courtship was a very finicky thing.  Dating wasn't much of a thing since often it meant that unmarried clans members were having sex with each other outside of marriage.  In Megatron's clan, it wasn't exactly frowned upon, but with his position and all, the elders were concerned about rumors of Eclipse and Megatron being too close.

 

In truth, Megatron and Eclipse had done it a few times together.  They had grown to love each other as the years had gone on, but with Megatron's coup getting closer to fruition and the increasing danger of Megazarak having Eclipse marry to keep his supporters happy, there had been little time between Megatron's plans coming together for much love other than the few times they had done so.  After all, Megatron had not wanted Eclipse to be given to another and Eclipse knew she would not have a say in any marriage Megazarak put her into.  But even though the thought of it happening had convinced them to be together, there was also the risk of being caught.  Especially with a bastard child.

 

Megatron especially could not have that.  As he listened on to Bombrush convincing the elders this was a good match and how it would work out for everyone, he thought about how nervous it had been after those times together with Eclipse.  He had been forced to stop after the coup, mainly because he had been so busy, but because of the stigma that came with having a bastard child.  He could not bring that shame onto Eclipse or her family and he did not want to seem like a horrible leader to those he had tried to convince of his leadership.

 

"And I must add that Eclipse is quite compatible with Megatron... they have known each other for a long time and she is good at getting him to control his temper.  Surely you remember when she broke up that fight between Megatron and Thunderstrike all those years ago?"

 

"I do indeed remember that," one of the elders responded, "However, there is a worry that we have minus the... relationships these two have had previously."

 

"And what worries do you still have about this marriage?"

 

"Megatron is our leader.  We have come to accept that ever since Megazarak and his closest were removed from leadership of this clan.  But even though he has been keeping the clan in order and at peace, we must also think of the future.  Eclipse is certainly capable of being a good wife, but that isn't enough.  Megatron and Eclipse's marriage must not threaten the stability of this clan."

 

Bombrush chuckled as he waved his hand, "Certainly no one is against the two being married and all-"

 

"We meant them."

 

The small house of people fell silent for a moment.

 

"Megatron cannot be affected by his marriage.  What we mean is that he must be able to maintain his leadership while being married to Eclipse."

 

"And if this marriage turns out to be a disaster, it will only harm the rest of us," another elder added in, "Even if they know each other, that means little to how well they will handle each other as being husband and wife."

 

"Any signs of a bad marriage will lead to the clan doubting your leadership, Megatron," the original elder addressed to the leader himself, "A divorce will affect how other clans will see us."

 

Megatron didn't need them to remind him.  But he wanted this.  He wanted Eclipse as his wife.  He would settle for no less, not even having her a mistress in favor of someone more politically suited as his wife.

 

"If I may..."

 

Megatron looked up at Radar as she broke the tension of the room.  To his surprise, she was staring right at him.

 

"I would like to hear from Megatron himself why I should give him my daughter."

 

"But Radar-"

 

"No.  I want to hear it from him," she said to the elder who had tried to talk, "I want to hear from him why he is the best choice for my daughter's husband over anyone else."

 

Megatron did not flinch when all eyes turned to him.  He wasn't a little child afraid of being the center of all the older people in the room.  But he did have reason to not let his guard down around Radar.  He had met Eclipse's mother before and despite her age, she was not someone to mess with.

 

He knew at other proposals that the man proposing could have the opportunity to present his case himself.  Often, the man would list their accomplishments and what they could provide for the woman they wished to take as their wife.  But more often than not, there was sometimes no mention of love or devotion.

 

It was to be expected.  Often such proposals came because of admiration or the need to best improve one's survival for the future and the future of their family.

 

Megatron could go down that path.  Go on and on about how great and accomplished he was.  Proven time and time again as a great warrior, a good leader so far, capable of taking care of not only Eclipse, but an entire village... he could brag on for the rest of the day if he wanted to.  But he did not like to boast that much; only fools boasted about their accomplishments.

 

Radar wasn't interested in any of that.  She and the rest of the village already knew of him and what he had done in life.  She was well aware of his battle power and survival instinct.  She knew he knew the importance of a strong and unified village more so than Megazarak.  But she didn't care about any of that.

 

What she wanted... was him.  What exactly, he couldn't quite figure out the word for it.  But it most likely had to do with why he would choose Eclipse to be his wife over any other woman who could possibly be better at the job of being the leader's wife.  And he wasn't sure if he could put it into words.

 

But he had to try. He wouldn't - couldn't - just sit there in silence. Radar wanted to know why. Why he wanted Eclipse. Why he wouldn't settle for anyone less. If he didn't... He inwardly cringed at the idea of being denied marriage to her.

 

"Radar..."

 

"Yes?"

 

He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. He wasn't charismatic or charming like Bombrush, but that didn't mean he couldn't speak for himself. Though, his skill did vary from topic to topic, which worried him slightly. But he didn't let it show, knowing he had to speak.

 

"I love your daughter." 

 

Radar just continued to stare at him.  He was glad he was looking down at the ground saying this because he wasn't sure he could keep this composure seeing Bombrush and the elders in states of confusion, shock, or humor (Bombrush probably being the latter).

 

"She... Your daughter was one of the few people I could trust growing up without parents.  She's probably the person I trust most after my oldest friend, Bombrush."

 

He could feel his friend's eyes staring at his head.  He ignored it to continue.

 

"She was... She was one of the reasons why I took up my sword against Megazarak to end his tyrannical rule over this village," his hands clenched his pants, "Eclipse... I couldn't bear to see my friend and the woman I love being forced to marry one of Megazarak's brutes.  I couldn't let her be forced to serve as one of those brutes’ whore for the rest of her life."

 

He finally looked up to stare the matriarch in her purple eyes, "Radar. I swear to you, just as I put down my life to free these people from a tyrant, I would put down my life for her.  I love her and will protect her from every danger out there until I breathe no more."

 

He stopped speaking.  He didn't know what else he could say.  He had spoken his piece.  And now it was all up to Radar.

 

Radar was quiet for a long time. She had her eyes closed with her hands folded her in lap as she mulled over what Megatron had just said. If Megatron were less in control of himself, he might have started to sweat with anxiety. That didn't mean his nerves weren't tickling the back of his neck. 

 

Had he failed? Had that not what she had wanted to hear? Was she actually looking for him to brag like some petty fool? No, he knew she didn't... But still. He couldn't help but to find the silence maddening. Even Bombrush, who he could see out of the corner of his eyes, was a bit anxious to know the woman's response.

 

Finally, she opened her eyes and a gentle smile grazed her face. "I see... So it's like that." 

 

Every man in the room had the same reaction: blank faces with blinking eyes, confused and not expected what she had said.

 

"R-Radar?"  Bombrush was the first to speak up, "D-Does this mean-?"

 

"Why yes, Bombrush, it does.  I approve of Megatron being my daughter's husband."

 

"Radar, please-" one of the elders spoke up as he got up to his knees, "Perhaps a rush decision isn't best when it comes to-"

 

"So you'd rather your leader marry someone he doesn't love or know over some he obviously cares for?"

 

The question stumped not only the elder who stopped trying to stand up further, but everyone else.  "W-Well, I wouldn't say no-"

 

"Then why question it anyway?"

 

He didn't have a response.

 

Radar didn't let that slide.  "I have been around long enough to know what many marriages are like.  Some are for survival, some are for love.  But some are also to preserve former agreements, settle debts, and raise status.  It may not happen often here, but I know well enough how other leaders have done so in the past."

 

She turned to address Megatron, "I've seen leaders marry for love.  I've seen leaders marry for influential power.  I've seen leaders marry the most beautiful woman.  Or the strongest.  Or the one capable of ruling better than they ever could.  I have no right to say who was in the right, but I do know one thing.  Out of everyone in this village, and believe me, I know just about everyone, I cannot think of anyone better suited for my daughter."

 

Megatron almost said something, but even he had no idea what he would have said for she raised a hand just as he opened his mouth.  He quickly closed it, knowing that this wasn't the time.

 

"You and Eclipse... It is quite obvious that you two are in love.  And why out of all reasons would the likes of you fools-" she turned to the elders almost in disgust, "-try to keep them apart?  Everyone knows Megatron isn't the easiest person to get along with despite his leadership skills.  Would you rather he marry someone who can stand his offish personality or would you rather risk the shame of a divorce more with some random pretty girl to be his wife?"

 

The elders were unable to rebuttal. They all knew how... difficult Megatron was. And while he had many female admirers, all ready and willing to be his wife, his personality wasn't the most charming. Primus, even though many respected him, only a small select few called themselves his friend. And Eclipse happened to be part of that small group.

 

"I know my daughter, logically speaking, is not the best choice," Radar admitted. "My daughter is not a fighter and arguably not the most beautiful woman in our village. She isn't strong and sometimes she can rely on her emotions a bit too much."

 

Megatron had to bite the inside of his lip to not laugh at that last remark, knowing just how true the statement was.

 

"But my daughter is capable. She is responsible. She can take care of herself and others. She is intelligent and she can handle Megatron even in his worst moods. And she loves him. Deeply. There is nothing she wouldn't do for him just as there is nothing he wouldn't do for her. They care about each other and they understand each other. And understanding your spouse is what can make a marriage prosper. And isn't that what you want Megatron to have? A prosperous marriage?"

 

No one could argue with her.  At this point, while a good match was what everyone wanted for the new leader, it was stability that they wanted.  New leaders often had periods of instability soon after they took the role as leader.  While anyone would have been better than Megazarak, they didn't need enough turmoil to give the surviving supporters of that man chance to seize power back again.  And they didn't need Megatron to lose such stability in the future either.

 

When it had become obvious what the answer was, Radar took control of the negotiations again.  "Then it’s settled.  Megatron will marry my daughter Eclipse.  I'm guessing you and Megatron will be arraigning the whole thing, Bombrush?"

 

"Ah- Yes.  Yes, we will be more than happy to get it all ready," Bombrush was almost unable to answer, but quickly returned to his usual self, "All you'll have to do is simply make sure your daughter shows up.  We hope she doesn't get any jitters and not show up-"

 

"I'm sure she'll be a little nervous, as is all brides Bombrush," she answered, "But I will make sure she doesn't sleep in for her big day."

 

A chuckle answered her from the dark skinned man.

 

"Now, if you men do not mind, I would like a moment with the leader alone please."

 

No one argued with her.  She was a woman set on something and they didn't wish to incur her wrath like the one elder had before.  Bowing out, it was only Megatron and Radar who remained.

 

"Megatron."

 

The young leader nodded, not wanting to interrupt the woman.  He didn't need her changing her mind on him because he pissed her off.

 

"As you probably already know... Eclipse is my only child."

 

He nodded again.

 

"She is very dear and precious to me. Truth be told, when I learned that you wanted to marry her... I was terrified."

 

His eyes widened ever so slightly, but he didn't think the older woman noticed.

 

"I know what sort of man you are. You're ruthless, untamed, ambitious, conniving, and sadistic. And whenever you are not acting as such, you are headstrong and blunt, almost to the point of being crude." Then she sighed, shaking her head. "But I am also aware that you are a fine leader. Much better than Megazarak could ever be. You actually care about the village and want it to thrive. I respect that... But that doesn't mean I'm unaware of what sort of person you are."

 

He remained silent.

 

"But... You're not... a monster. You... clearly love my daughter. If you just wanted a wife for the sake of having one, we all know you wouldn't have chosen her. And I can tell that my daughter loves you too... And don't think I'm not aware of what you've both been doing. I'm not stupid, unlike most."

 

Megatron coughed, a bit uncomfortable knowing that his future mother-in-law was aware that he had had sex with her daughter long before his proposal. Though, he was just grateful she wasn't chewing him out for it.

 

"Eclipse loves you just as you love her. And I know you will protect her. I know you will love her and provide for her... but that's not my main concern."

 

He blinked. Not her main concern? What did she mean?

 

"Can you make Eclipse happy, Megatron? Can you swear to me that you can make my daughter happy as your wife?"

 

He just stared at her for the longest time. That had not been the question he had been expecting. Normally, a mother asked if the husband would love their daughter. Provide for her. Care for her. Usually happiness was never mentioned... And he had not been expecting it.

 

Though, perhaps he should have. Radar was an interesting woman. One should have always expected the unexpected with her.

 

"I can and I will. Eclipse... means more to me than you could understand. I will love her. Care for her. Provide for her. And... I will make her as happy as she can be."

 

Radar nodded, giving a gentle smile. "Good... And if you ever hurt my daughter, I will make you regret ever coming out of your mother's womb."

 

Megatron couldn't help but to laugh once. "I understand."  

 

"Now I'm sure you have other important matters to attend to today, do you not?"

 

He chuckled. I most certainly do," he slowly stood up only after Radar had done so out of respect, "Being the leader is a very busy job."

 

"I wouldn't think it to be anything else," she took his offered arm as they began to leave the hut they had occupied.  They exited and turned only to stop.

 

Not surprisingly, Eclipse was outside waiting for them.  She wasn't alone, a few of her own friends with her as well.  She was so nervous about the result that she didn't even bother to stay home on such a cold day.  And judging from the look on her face, neither the elders nor Bombrush told her the final result.

 

"Mother," she ran to greet the other before turning her eyes to Megatron, "M-Megatron.  Has... What did the elders say?"

 

If only she knew.  Megatron wasn't surprised the matriarch held back the chuckle he knew they both wanted to do.  If only she knew...

 

But it didn't stop him from giving her a small smirk.  And before Eclipse could figure out the meaning of that smirk, he reached out with his free hand to lift up her chin, kissing her.

 

He could hear her friends gasp and giggle.  Oh, if only they knew what else they had done before.

 

"Now, now, we still have a ways to the wedding.  Control yourself, dear leader."

 

Chuckling, he released Eclipse, leaving her a blushing mess as he turned to the older woman, "My apologies.  I thought it appropriate a kiss to show the proposal is now an engagement."

 

"Hmph.  It's best you leave the flattery to your friend Bombrush.  He pulls off his flirtation better than you."

 

Coughing to avoid embarrassment, Megatron allowed Eclipse to take the woman.  "It was a pleasure talking to you, Radar."

 

"And here as well," Radar nodded as she turned to her daughter, "Come along darling, no need to stand out in the cold all day."

 

Eclipse and her friends escorted the matriarch back to their home, but not before she turned around to look back at Megatron.

 

He could see the nervousness in her eyes.  This was all new to them both, he knew, but he was glad for what else he saw.  Love, devotion, trust.  Everything he could ever want and she was the only woman he felt he could give those same emotions back to.

 

Megatron nodded his head in her direction.  He didn't blow kisses or call out after her like Bombrush would have done.  It was just his way.  And Eclipse knew it too as she gave him a small smile before turning back to leave with the other woman.

 

Chuckling to himself, the leader watched them until they were gone before he moved to return to the main hall where Bombrush and the others were.  As much as he wanted to follow after Eclipse and have her all to himself when no one else was looking, he still had to take care of a few other things.

 

He couldn't wait to be able to go back home with her once they were married.

 

END


End file.
